Gintama: El Corazón de un Demonio
by crossler
Summary: Es difícil definir que es exactamente Sakata Gintoki para las personas en Edo, supongo que depende de a quien se lo preguntes, pero para dos personas en especial es algo mas que un simple bueno para nada. Acompáñenme en esta historia de comedia con tintes de romance aunque el despistado ojos de pez muerto no se de cuenta.


Gintama:

Saga "El corazón Del Demonio"

Capítulo 1

En Kabukicho Queremos a las Acompañantes.

—Esta es Edo, tierra de los samurais, después de vencer al Culto del Fénix con el sacrificio de Yoshida Shouyo... —

—Oye Patsuan ¿Es necesario hacer la intro de nuevo?—

—Es un Fanfic después de todo aru, el que viene acá es por que sabe lo que pasó aru—

—¡No me interrumpan! ¿Es tan malo darle un contexto al fanfic?—

—Vamos Shinpachi, mejor que comience el capítulo quien sabe cómo me van a torturar ahora y que tan mal escrito va a estar—

Aparece la introducción:

Capítulo 1 la Muerte de Gintoki

—¿¡Que!? ¡No puedes matar al protagonista desde el primer capítulo!—

—Gin-san creo que lo hiciste enfadar—

—Gin-chan sabes que los escritores son sensibles almas artísticas aru—

—Está bien, está bien, escritor-sama por favor no me mate y comience con lo que tenía planeado—

Gintoki se encontraba solo, todos habían evacuado el planeta pero a el no lo dejaron subirse a una de las naves por que le apestaban los pies.

—¿¡Por que solo yo!? Todos los terrícolas con pie de atleta y hongos morirían también—

Ahí estaba viendo como un asteroide de quinientos kilómetros en forma de Neo Armstrong Cyclon Jet Neo Armstrong Canon se acercaba inevitablemente colisionaria con la Tierra.

—¿¡Por que el asteroide tiene forma de p*lla!? ¿¡Acaso es enserio!?—

Entonces este saco su espada de madera y cometió sepukku.

—¡Altoooooo! Esto no esta bien escritor-sama, por favor prometo no volver a decir nada negativo para el Fanfic, es más, es el mejor Fanfic en el que he estado, todos deberían de leerlo—

Capítulo 1

En Kabukicho Queremos a Las Acompañantes.

Los Yorozuya se encontraban en casa de Shinpachi, estos llegaban justo a tiempo, Otae la dulce y para nada mitad gorila hermana de Shinpachi les había preparado el almuerzo un delicioso Tamagoyaki.

—Ya leyeron chicos, esta delicioso—

—¡Claramente lo tienes amenazado de alguna forma! ¿¡Habra dejado pistas en el párrafo anterior!? ¿¡Lo amenazaste con tu veneno que llamas comida!?—

Al escuchar dicho comentario de su comida Otae dejaría conectar un sonoro puñetazo en la cara de este dejándolo fulminadolo por unos instantes.

—Gin-san ahora comete tu comida—

Por suerte para los Yorozuya, Gintoki era alguien muy fuerte y los golpes de Otae no lo dejaban noqueado por mucho tiempo, sin embargo este se hizo el noqueado para evitar comer el veneno como el decía.

—"Gin-san suertudo"—

Pensó Shinpachi mientras se metía un bocado de ceguera a la boca, Kagura se negó ella siempre traía sukkonbu para las visitas a la residencia Shimura, ella no era tan tonta como sus dos amigos del Yorozuya.

—Por cierto Kagura-chan ¿vas a ir conmigo a ver la película de la que tanto hablan que se estrena el jueves?—

—Ah ¿Av*ngers Endg*me? No puedo, quede de ir con Soyo-chan aru—

La verdad es que Otae no pensaba ir realmente a la función en un principio pero se ganó dos entradas con todo y comida en un VIP la noche del estreno en Edo y Kyubeii dijo que tampoco podría ir, le pregunto a su amiga del trabajo y tampoco dijo que podía ir, que iría con su novio y ya tenía el compromiso pactado con este.

—Shin-chan irías con tu hermana—

Shinpachi negó con la cabeza no podría ir hace un mes atrás el Final Fantasy de Shinpachi sucedió y ahora tenía una novia.

—¿¡QUEEEEE!?—

Gritaron todos hasta las gafas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Shinpachi es cierto lo que dice el narrador? Es imposible—

La novia de Shinpachi era Kagura.

—¡Que asco! —

Gritaron ambos al unísono, en realidad la novia de Shinpachi era Eromes.

—No escritor...No abra una vieja herida—

Dijo Shinpachi en un rincón mientras trataba de no pensar en aquello.

—Hasta el escritor me hace esas bromas... Que cruel—

Luego de mucho meditarlo, el escritor decidió que alguien tocaba la puerta, detrás de esta se encontraba la novia de Shinpachi, su Final Fantasy.

—Hola a todos ha pasado tiempo—

Shinpachi estaba helado, su Final Fantasy era ni más ni menos que Terakado Tsuu mejor conocida por todos como la idol de los jóvenes vírgenes Otsuu-chan.

—¿Pachi estas listo? ¿Dijiste que me ibas a llevar a conocer todo Kabuchiko?—

Sin embargo Shinpachi no reaccionaba, ningún escritor había sido tan bueno con el, al fin le hicieron realidad su anhelo no sólo de tener una novia, si no que era su mas grande amor platónico Otsuu-chan.

—Ve Patsuan, conviertete en un adulto—

Dijo Gintoki mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda y lo empujaba mientras seguía totalmente nervioso al ver como era verdad lo que decía el escritor y esta le tomaba del brazo comenzando a caminar con el mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

—Que bueno que el escritor es así con nosotros ahora la siguiente persona en entrar por la puerta es la novia de Gin-san—

Dijo el de la permanente natural, sin embargo nadie entró por esa puerta, ni la tan ansiada Ketsuno Anna que a Gintoki tanto le gustaba, solo se escuchaban los grillos del jardín. Kagura se reía mientras Gintoki caia derrumbado y Otae también estaba riendo, la verdad es que cuando estaba con los Yorozuya era el tiempo mas divertido de la castaña.

—Vamos chicos, tengo unas galletas les haré Té—

Gintoki se sentó de nuevo en el tatami de la sala de té totalmente derrotado, era obvio que no le caia para nada bien al escritor que lo dejó vestido y alborotado esperando que le concediera estar con Ketsuno Anna., pero este no estaba mas alejado de la realidad ya que tenía preparado algo mejor para el.

—Ya se, Gin-san tu puedes ir conmigo, sería una lastima desperdiciar el boleto—

En ese momento de los árboles bajaron los dos acosadores mas famosos de todo Edo, el Gorila y Sarutobi la kunoichi locamente enamorada de Gintoki.

—Otae no es necesario que vayas con el Yorozuya, cuando puedes ir conmigo—

—Así es Otae-san, por mas que me encanta la torturadora idea de Gintoki engañandome, no puedo permitir Ahhahhahhh—

Sarutobi había perdido completamente el decoro y esta respiraba agitadamente con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿¡Es que hasta en los fanfics nos tienen que acosar!? ¿¡Y tu por que respiras así!?—

Entonces Otae tomó a los dos acosadores por el cuello de sus ropas y entonces los haría lanzados fuera de su propiedad con una fuerza digna de cualquier mujer medio gorila.

—¡Les he dicho que no entren sin permiso a mi casa! —

Esta entonces salió corriendo a la cocina al escuchar la tetera ebullir, para luego salir con los vasos típicos de madera donde echaban el agua caliente para las infusiones de hierbas que normalmente tomaban.

—¿Que dices Gin-san? —

—Esta bien, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer—

Dijo el samurai mientras se desparramaba en el suelo y sacaba su JUMP semanal del pecho para ponerse a leer como si fuera su casa.

—Genial, muchas gracias Gin-san—

Esta entonces sonrió complacida, no parecería una loca solitaria en el cine si iba con un amigo, no era la opción que tenía en mente pero al menos no era Kondo que seguramente no sabría como comportarse.

—Que envidia le tengo a Shinpachi aru, todos tienen suerte en el amor aru—

—Kagura, ya te he explicado miles de veces que Mazinger Z es un robot piloteado y no te puede hacer caso—

Esta entonces se levantó y pateó a Gintoki haciendo que se le fuera el aire y cayendo varios metros de distancia, no podía ser posible que aún pensase que ella seguía enamorada de ese robot.

—¡Maldito! ¡Una fina dama como yo tiene mas aspiraciones que esa!—

—Kagura-chan seguramente el escritor ya pensará en algo para ti, solo espera—

Mientras Otae comprometía al escritor, esta sonreía inconscientemente al servir las galletas, no sabía por que estaba tan feliz, Gintoki no era mas que un amigo para ella, tal vez es por que seria la primera vez desde que se conocieron que tendría la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el sin que Shinpachi o Kagura estuviesen cerca y conocer al verdadero Gin-san.

Así pasó la semana y era el día esperado de el tan ansiado estreno de la película Av*ngers En*game.

—Como que olvidé algo, pero no se que era...—

El Samurai de la permanente natural se encontraba viendo la televisión aburrido, eran alrededor de las 6:30 p.m. como era habitual en el este comia unas galletas mientras veía la televisión tirado en el suelo de costado, sin embargo alguien tocó la puerta.

—Ya voy, ya voy—

Dijo Gintoki ya que la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta tocaba con mucha fuerza y se oía molesta, seguramente era Otose queriendo ver como este pagaba la renta.

—Vieja ya le dije que no tengo din... —

Pero en cuanto este asomó sus ojos de pescado muerto no vio a Otose si no un puño que se hundió directo en la cara de el peli plateado y saldría volando unos metros, ahí donde quedó se comenzaría a revolcar en el suelo mientras se tomaba de la nariz la cual le estaba sangrando producto del impacto.

—Gin-san espero que no hayas pensado en dejarme plantada—

Era Otae vistiendo su característico vestido florido mientras en su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa, se podía notar en su sien una vena palpitante de lo molesta que estaba, faltaba menos de una hora para el estreno y el líder de los Yorozuya había olvidado por completo su compromiso y eso que ella había tenido la amabilidad de invitarlo.

—Oye, oye pensé que te habías conseguido a alguien mas para ir desde el lunes, no pensé que fuera enserio lo de ir conmigo—

Otae entonces tomó del cuello a Gintoki y le dedico una de las sonrisas mas aterradoras que este jamás le haya dedicado desde que se conocieron.

—¡Será mejor que vayas a alistarte de una vez asqueroso samurai mal agradecido!—

Esta le hizo lanzado con su fuerza bruta a la habitación reventando la puerta corrediza, Gintoki comprendió que era mejor hacerle caso si quería conservar lo que quedaba de su integridad física.

Este rápidamente sacó ropa limpia y se la puso lo mas rápido que pudo, pero en ese apuro no se percató que se puso su camisa negra lanque usa debajo de su yukata totalmente al revés.

—Gin-san será mejor que te alistes bien—

—¡Estoy bien así mujer, no se que tanto reclamas!—

Este podía ver como la vena en la sien de su amiga estaba a punto de explotar y de como su sonrisa se comenzaba a torcer junto con un tic en una de sus cejas mientras comenzaba a tornarse los nudillos, por suerte para Gintoki mientras se echaba agua en la cara notó su error al vestirse y se terminó de vestir bien, se acomodaría su espada de madera en su cinto con el cual también amarraba su yukata. Una vez listos se montaron en la scooter de Gintoki, Otae aún seguía enojada así que le apretó por la cintura como si quisiera partirle en dos la columna vertebral.

—"¡Definitivamente me quiere matar! Esto es malo, si esto sigue a este ritmo me va a asesinar esta medio gorila antes de que termine la película" —

Pensó Gintoki al momento que arrancaba la Scooter y echaba a andar rumbo al cine donde pudieron llegar a tiempo para la función. Dejando el mal trago que le hizo pasar el samurai en un principio esta se divirtió durante la proyección de la película, Gintoki se comportó a la altura aunque trató de disimular si que lloro en la parte donde el héroe le dice a la hija te amo tres millones como testamento. Esta evitó reír ante dicha escena ya que el resto de los hombres en la sala si estaban llorando a moco tendido, incluso alcanzó a ver a Shinpachi unas cuantas filas abajo siendo consolado por Otsuu-chan y Kagura consolando a su amiga la princesa Soyo.

—Espera Gin-san, quiero ganarme un premio en las máquinas—

Dijo esta cuando trataban de salir de la proyección, la zona de entretenimiento estaba aún abierta, Otae compraría algunas monedas, mientras averiguaba cuál era el juego que más boletos daba, al final resultó ser el típico juego de prueba de fuerza, donde con un mazo de madera hacías elevar una pieza de metal y si pegabas la campana te daba muchos boletos.

—Esta bien, Otae dejaselo a Gin-san, el va a ganar este juego de niños—

Este entonces tomó el mazo y aunque con pereza la gran fuerza del samurai haría que la pieza metálica hiciese sonar la campana, dando al menos mil boletos, aunque Otae ya había puesto su mirada en el muñeco de T*toro gigante de peluche que costaba once mil boletos, sin embargo parecería que con esos boletos solo les alcanzaba para un bigote falso.

—Genial Gin-san, pero dame yo quiero intentar—

La medio gorila le daría tan fuerte a la máquina que la descompondria haciendo que gastase el rollo de boletos, Gintoki estaba en blanco al ver la escena, mientras esta tenía su típica sonrisa en su rostro y se tomaba la mejilla, así que fueron al puesto de canje donde Otae apenas tenía diez mil boletos, se tendría que conformar con un gorila de peluche de la mitad del tamaño que el lindo T*toro.

—Es una pena—

Dijo la castaña al ver como se le escapaba por muy poco el premio que mas le gustaba.

—Aquí están los otros mil, denos el panda por favor—

Otae vio sorprendida como el samurai de mirada de pez muerto donaba los boletos que este había ganado en su turno en la prueba de fuerza y resignado el encargado bajo el premio mas valioso que tenía.

—Muchas gracias Gin-san, fue muy lindo de tu parte—

Este se rasco la parte trasera de la cabellera mientras veía a la chica sonriente, pero no aquella sonrisa aterradora no, no, si no que tenía una sonrisa totalmente sincera y bastante linda por primera vez en toda la noche al abrazar aquel T*toro.

—Me invitaste a pesar de que no era tu primera opción Otae, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer—

Todo el mal comportamiento del Samurai al principio de su cita fue olvidado en ese momento y por suerte para el Samurai el agarre de la mujer fue muchísimo menos destructivo en su camino a dejarla a su casa.

—Me la pase muy bien Gin-san—

—Si, supongo que no estuvo nada mal creo—

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, hacía fresco y la verdad el Yorozuya estaba bastante cansado, aquel compromiso había sido muchísimo mas agotador que la guerra contra el Universo entero.

—Supongo que nos veremos Gin-san—

—Si, si descansa Otae dile a Patsuan que no llegue tarde mañana, que le toca limpiar—

Dijo este arrancando la Scooter para luego esta entrar en la residencia Shimura, al cerrar la puerta principal del dojo y entrar en la casa esta sonrió y abrazo de nuevo al peluche gigante.

—Vamos a ponerte en un lugar especial—

Así esta se metió en su habitación dando por terminada la jornada del día y su cita con Gintoki el bueno para nada de la permanente...

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo ¿Que les pareció? Se que parece un Gin x Otae pero no es así, quien sabe cuál es el contenido del corazón del Demonio Blanco. Lo veremos según avance el Fanfic y los espero en eln el siguiente capítulo que titulo: En Yoshiwara nos gustan las cortesanas.


End file.
